


Drink Up Some Fun

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Choking Kink, F/M, Jongdae being a complete drunk, Rough Sex, Smut, drunksex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: Just some steamy car sex with your boyfriend, but with two drunken idiots in the back.





	Drink Up Some Fun

Patiently you wait at the bar for your boyfriend, sipping consistently at your glass, the rush of harsh liquor scorching your throat as it goes down. Any longer you had to wait though made you consider the facts that maybe he ditched you.

The more oh sit the more you ponder. Of just why Jongdae would even think to touch you in that manner. Was he just that drunk? You knew he went both way but c'mon you guys knew each other for years, the relationship you shared was nothing but platonic.

Of all people too, you would’ve thought Chanyeol to understand that, that you wouldn’t cheat on him, especially with that idiot…

Right?

You take another big drink, you really shouldn’t think too hard about it. The buzz was just making you worry more than you should.

“Hey there, little missh.” You look over towards the slurring voice next to you, only to scoff. You turn away not ready to deal with him. “What do you want?” You paused. “Oh you know what, I just remembered I don’t care.”

Jongdae huffs, resting his face on the cool marble of the bar. He turns his head in your direction. “Why sho meam? What'd I sdo to you.” You couldn't believe your ears, did he seriously forget already. You don't even bother bringing it back up. “This is all your fault, you know? I’m now resorted in sitting at a bar full of strangers because of some dipshit ran my boyfriend off.”

When you get no response you look over to notice Jongdae had fallen asleep. “Hey! Wake the fuck up!” You shake him, but he doesn’t move.

When all seemed pointless you gave up, he wasn't your responsibility. Sighing you watch as the bartender walks over to you, looking at your drunk friend. “He won’t be driving home tonight. You his transportation?” You almost hated to admit that you knew this dumbass. You nodded.

He refills your glass, even though you hadn’t bought. “On the house.“ He says. You smile in thanks, taking a drink. “So I happen to notice that your boyfriend was acting weird tonight. I seen him out in the parking lot a while ago, seemed he had a little too many drinks.” This makes you perk up. “Really? I thought he left.”

The man looks at you shocked, “Um, with how drunk he was-” he chuckles, “-I sure hope not. I actually think he’s out in his car now.” You smiled, drinking down the rest of your shot before thanking the man.

“Come on Jongdae, let’s go home.” You urge, persistently shaking him awake. “Ugh why I’m having sho much slun. Haha I sound funckly.” You roll your eyes. “You’re sleeping how is that fun?” You didn’t expect a answer so you just wrap his arm around your shoulders, groaning as he was heavier than you thought. Stupid dead weight.

Luckily Chanyeol’s car wasn’t too far, and when you reach it your boyfriend gets out. Seeing his friend’s state he helps you. It was surprising to you honestly, you hadn't thought he could walk. Given he had way more drinks than both of you combined. “Let’s just toss him in the back with Baekhyun, they need to make up anyway.“ Chanyeol points out.

When he was secured in the back, you walk around the front, leaning your back against the hood of your boyfriend’s car. You wasn't nearly in the mood to head back yet.

Its when Chanyeol walks by that you reach for him, asking. “Why didn’t you come back in? I thought you left me.” He visibly hesitated, looking at you almost ashamed. “There was a problem, I couldn’t rightly take care of it around a bunch of people.”

You blink up at him, that last drink really hit you hard, especially if your vision was fuzzy. “Well did you?” Chanyeol shakes his head, “I couldn’t…not without you.” Before you could even think about his words he leans down, pressing his lips to yours. You gasp, feeling his arm pulling you close to his body, the other tangled in your loose fallen down hair.

There was so many thoughts roaming your brain but the liquor made it impossible to decipher just what they all were. The hands rested at his hips, dig into his skin when he slid his tongue past your lips, a low moan erupting from your lip-lock.

You wallow in the feel of him like this but like all the times before he ultimately pulls back. You stare up at him dazed, licking your lips. “Just what exactly was your problem?” You smile, already having a slight clue.

“Here I’ll show you.” He grins, lifting you up effortlessly and placing you on the hood of his car. “After our dance there was nothing more I wanted then to fuck your brains out right here in this dark parking lot. Although then Jongdae came and just made it worse.” He moves in close, well closer. “Let’s just say jealousy and alcohol do not mix well.”

Your breath hitches in your chest when Chanyeol presses himself against you, the true reason behind his sudden absence. You had thought it started because of Jongdae but fuck nothing would have made you think this.

Your head got tossed back, Chanyeol’s name forced from your lips as he bucks his cock up against your wetten cunt.

Your arms hurriedly wrap around his neck, pulling him to your eager lips, your tongue quickly finding his own, the taste of different alcohol ignighting both your drunken senses. Chanyeol’s hands play and squeeze at your clothed breast, feeling your nipples harden with every gentle touch.

You hummed into his mouth, pressing him even harder against your mouth, the rush of pleasure overpowing your current state.

The more he dry humps you however the further you craved for him, but not out here. “Let’s go somewhere out of sight, baby, I don’t want a audience.” Chanyeol nods, helping you down off the car. He holds the door open for you to get in before walking to the other side.

No time was wasted with Chanyeol as he immediately pulls you in his lap, reclining his seat, but not far enough to hit the sleeping men behind. Well you hope their sleeping.

A rush of adrenaline coarses through your veins at the thought of getting caught. At the thought of being quiet and secretive. It was just so exhilarating.

Chanyeol moans rubbing himself up against your pussy, you matching his pace, the movements hiking up your skirt. Your fingers slide up the side of his face, tangling in his hair. Yanking at it when he grinds against you harder, a low broken whine heard when he suckles at your neck. It was the feel of his teeth that really has you crying in bliss, the pinch of every bite mark that lands upon your shoulders only turning you on further.

Chanyeol slides your shirt more off your shoulder, placing dark hickies in his wake. “Chanyeol…” You mewl, pressing yourself harder against his groin, anticipating the cock beneath your panties.

Chanyeol’s uneven breath is loud in your ear, whispering all of the dirty things he was thinking about when he was alone in his car, far before Baekhyun or you ever showed. It just ignights your desire, the ache to be fucked already .

You were mildly impressed that the alcohol didn’t affect his sex drive like it does most, although you could say the same with you. Never had you been so turned on.

Chanyeol soon begins to unbutton his jeans, the tightness just now growing unbearable.

While he was busy you kissed up his neck, creating your own marks before meeting his lips. You lightly pulled at his bottom lip, taking over completely, hazing his drunken mind like he did yours.

Reaching down you slide your panties over, pressing yourself down against his slick cockhead. Chanyeol grunts swiftly forcing the rest of his cock into you without any hesitation, both letting out your held in voices. Chanyeol cursing under his breath while you cried his name out loudly.

When Beakhyun moves in the back however you both stiffen. Worryingly you watch, making sure he doesn't wake though when he throws his leg atop of Jongdae’s face, small snores coming out of his mouth, you knew you was good. Chanyeol covers your mouth with his hand when you snicker. “Quiet baby, you don’t want this night to get ruined do you?” You shake your head and Chanyeol grins, “Good.” He again thrusts up against you, stifling your moans.

Eventually he lets go, slamming your back to the steering wheel, fucking your pussy to the best of his ability in this position. You help, grinding against him, loving how good his dick felt inside you.

Both you stay in this position, rocking your bodies together before Chanyeol abruptly moves, laying you across the console. You hum, holding yourself up, moaning in sync with your boyfriend as he re-enters you, but this time he was able to move more freely, besides his head hitting the ceiling every now and again. Of course he was problaby too drunk or wrapped in the pleasure to even notice.

Your eyes close, the whiteness behind your eyelids spinning and erratic. You couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or the pleasure. Guess it didn’t really matter.

Chanyeol forces his hips into you harder, so hard the car rocked from his roughness. You breathed his name, panting and sweaty, eager to reach your endless satisfaction. To watch Chanyeol’s face as you tighten so beautifully around his cock, the gasp of your name as he’s never felt anything like it.

Eventually the tone of your voices didn’t matter anymore, you both screamed in the pleasure of each other, not giving a damn if you woke the boys in the back.

You boyfriend, pants heavily the further he pleases you, droplets of sweat dripping down his face and neck. It was honestly one of the sexiest things you’ve ever witnessed. Chanyeol goes back to the other position however, announcing that he was getting close.

You followed, giggling, sitting back in his lap, moving yourself in time with him. Chanyeol places his hand lightly on your neck, trailing it to your hair but you stopped him, covering yours atop his instead.

He doesn’t question the sudden stop but when you force him to press even rougher he begins to understand. Chanyeol pulls you close. “You naughty girl, since when was you into chocking?” Lightly he squeezes harder, mesmerized as your brows knit in pure ecstasy.

“Its a guilty pleasure.” You finally breathe out. You’ve never told him because you knew that your boyfriend was sensitive about anything that could result in hurting you, and this certainly was no exception.

At the near edge you move against him faster, your orgasm creeping up into you like wildfire. And when it hits you you scream Chanyeol’s name, your body trembling as you tighten almost painfully around his cock, your fingers digging harshly into his shoulders.

Before he got too absorbed in the feel of your orgasm he pulls out, removing his hand from your throat so he could stroke his cock the rest of the way. He groans noisily the closer he gets. Then finally when he reaches his satisfaction, he cums all over your pussy and his stomach.

You smiled, falling limp atop of his chest, both your heart beats irregularly fast.

Chanyeol after he semi catches his breath reaches behind you, turning the keys in the ignition before rolling down the fogged windows. You sigh in bliss when the cold air hits your weak sweaty body.

Finally cooling off Chanyeol moves up, your back landing back upon the steering wheel once more.

“Talk about kinky.” He chuckles exhausted, tracing the marks he made on your neck. A sloppy satisfied grin rises on your face. “That was new, but you really should’ve told me.” You rest your arms on his shoulders, tilting your head. “I couldn’t. I know you don’t like anything that can get me hurt.”

“I will do anything if it makes you this wild.” He smiles wide. You gasp. “Hey are you impling that I’m a boring lover?” He laughs, pressing light kisses to your nose and cheeks.

A smug smile itches on your lips when you speak. “I’m mean if that’s the case I could always just find me a new man,” You bluff. “Jongdae maybe?” Chanyeol huffs, shaking his head immediately. “Oh no, I don’t think so, you’re mine, whether you’re boring or not.”

“Really, Channie, fucking really.” You tried to push him away but he just wouldn't budge.

He chuckles at your weak struggles. “God I love you so much.” He murmurs, kissing you squarely. You slump defeated, kissing him back.

He’s still not forgiven.


End file.
